


The Price of Truth

by AleXandra Danielle Paris (Fictionness)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionness/pseuds/AleXandra%20Danielle%20Paris
Summary: Ok that's over.  Well I thought it was  interesting that Morgan and Wong, wrote Melissa as a girlfriend for Mulder but that got axed.  But this is Fanfic, where every little philes dream or nightmare can come true.  Thanks to my sister for helping out with the story.   I did write this story last November, but only just now worked the courage to put it out there, therefore my first attempt at a story.  Melissa is different to Dana, not in a bad or good way.  NO MSR, NO VIOLENCE, NO SWEARING.  Romantics are warned it has a relationship between Melissa and Mulder. Any comment would be appreciated, the good the bad and the ugly.





	The Price of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:- All the characters and situations of the X-Files  
> television program are the creation and property of Chris  
> Carter, and Fox Broadcasting and have been used without permission. No  
> copyright infringement intended. Please e-mail with thoughts, good the  
> bad and the ugly.
> 
> SPOILERS:- Set in the third season Paper Clip.
> 
> NOTE:- on Gossamer archive there is a sequel that has been added by another author that I did not give permission to do so. This is my original portion only.

He stood there, looking at her grave stone. She was too young to have died such a way. Mulder was only glad that Mrs Scully had a wake for her daughter after he had promised to go. He had gone for a while, yet he had been drawn back here. Dana and Margaret had to talk. He didn't want to be there, when it occurred.

Mulder was glad Scully hadn't caught on to how easily he had give the DAT tape back. He had left the decision to her. It was easier on him; he didn't feel like he was letting Sam and his father down that way. On the return trip, he'd purposely sat in the frontseat when Scully had sat in the back; he knew she wanted to talk to him, and he didn't . He hoped for no debate from this move it had worked. He was so sad; he too, like Scully, hadn't been able to say goodbye to her, ask for her forgiveness. He sat on the grass near the grave.

She had saved him, from making a big mistake. A mistake of no return. As a thank you he had taken Melissa out to dinner. They chatted about their relative beliefs. Mulder was surprised to see how different from Dana she was. One thing lead to another, and he asked her out again. They decided not to tell Dana, till they knew where they stood. Then when they realised they should tell her, all this happened. The tape, his being missing, and Missy's death. He allowed himself to cry just a bit. Why was it that the good died or disappeared young? He was getting up to leave, when he saw red hair. He got up and stood defiantly.

She had corned him, no hasty retreat. "How much did you see?" Mulder queered. 

"Enough" came a sombre reply, before it continued. "Mom wanted me to ask you to come over tonight?" He gave her look that said `how did you find me here?' Dana Scully thought before replying to the unasked question. "Mom said if you weren't home to try here. She didn't tell me why." Scully had said the last sentence in a rush. 

Mulder thought before replying. `Just like the Scully sisters to tell Mom, no use in hiding, Margaret would find him.' He replied to Scully in a quiet tone. "Fine. I'll follow you, there's one more thing I want to do." 

He looked at the grave: it had Missy's full name, date of birth, date of death, and a Missy saying. `This is just the beginning.' He dropped the red rose he had in his hand on the head stone. Maybe, just maybe, it *was* just the beginning. Maybe he would find his sister like Missy had said, just maybe things would be okay in, time. And maybe Melissa had gone to a better place.

**Author's Note:**

> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
> ^^ Vanessa Gray v.gray@student.qut.edu.au  
> 00 MPPB, CMNB, NLEB, Ratnic, SPCDD #30, LGW #77  
> >< XPRA, RelationshipX, Myth Patrol, FanFic, Fictalk
> 
> <:8)-- MS:- It dosen't take a psychic to see your in a dark place (2x08)  
> <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<
> 
> ohhhh taking me back :P


End file.
